Sutherfold
The Free State of Sutherfold (Saorstát na Síre) or simply The Fold (An tSír) was previously a part of the The Shires of Somery as the shires of Suthershire and Ledgwickshire (consisting of the historical lathes of Sutherfold and Suther Troyd). A small part of the formerly uncharted area of 'Bootchill Deane' is also included the territory of the Free State. It became independent on January 1, 306, following a referendum. The possible crisis or enmity between the government of Somery and that of the Free State was skilfully avoided by the Reeve of Somery, Annideigh Lynne. Following the independence, the local language Fyldish (Sírbhéal) became the official language. ''Saorstát na Síre nó go simplí An tSír ba ea é cuid de Síreanna an tSamhraidh darb ainmneacha Suthershire agus Ledgwickshire (is ionann a gcríoch agus an chríoch na gcúigí staire An Tír Theas agus An Troigh Theas). Cuirtear cuid bheag den limistéar darb ainm Bootchill Deane nach raibh ar léarscáil roimhe sin san áireamh chomh maith mar aon leis an gcríoch an tSaorstáit. D'éirigh sé neamhspleách an 1ú lá d'Éanair, 306, mar gheall ar reifreann. Sheachain Ríbh an tSamhraidh, Annideigh Lynne, go deaslámhach an ghéarchéim agus an naimhdeas ab fhéidir gur éiródh siad idir rialtas an tSamhraidh agus an Saorstát. Tar éis an neamhspleáchais a éirigh an teanga áitiúil a dtugtar Síreannais nó Sírbhéal uirthi an teanga oifigiúil. image:siremap.gif Geography The Fold can be divided into three distinct regions, The Fold Proper (An tSír Féin), The Troydian Uplands (Tailte Airde na Troighe) and The Angel Mountains (Sléibhte an Ailigh). The Fold Proper consists of the river plain of the river Fuair, known as Mánna na hAbhla, the coastal plan and the lower valley of the river Díle. This is the most densely populated part of the country. The Troydian Uplands in the northeast are the foothills of the Angel Mountains. The Angel Mountains is the most mountainous region of the country. (More to come) Is féidir an tSír an roinnt i dtrí réigiún éagsúla, '''An tSír Féin', Tailte Airde na Troighe agus Sléibhte an Ailigh. Legislature Tionól na Seanóirí (The Assembly of Elders) is the legislative assembly of the Free State. Local government image:ceantair.gif The Fold is divided into three provinces or treana, Trian an Mhóinéir (I-VI, XV-XVII), Trian na hAbhla (VII-XIV, XXIV-XXV) and Trian na Troighe (XVIII-XXIII). The first two make up the old Somerish lathe of Sutherfold and the third is more or less identical to the lathe of Suther Troyd. Each province consists of a number of districs or ceantair. These all have names after the district town. After the independence all towns now use the Fyldish version of their names which are listed to the right with their Somerish equivalents. The capitals of the provinces are Móinéar (Trian an Mhóinéir), Dún na hAbhla (Trian na hAbhla) and Suí na Dála (Trian na Troighe). Roinntear an tSír i dtrí '''threana', Trian an Mhóineír, Trian na hAbhla agus Trian na Troighe. Comhdéanann an chéad dá acu an seanchúige na Tíre Samhraidh an Tír Theas, agus is ionann an tríú ceann agus an seanchúige na Troighe Theas, a bheag nó a mhór. Roinntear gach trian i roinnt ceantar. Is ionann a n-ainmneacha agus ainmneacha a bpríomhbhailte. Anois, tar éis an neamhspleáchais, a bhaineann gach baile mór úsáid as a n-ainmneacha Síreannacha a luaitear ar dheis in éineacht leis na ainmneacha Samhrúla atá ar comhbhrí libh. Is iad príomhbhailte na trianta Móinéar (Trian an Mhóinéir), Dún na hAbhla (Trian na hAbhla) agus Suí na Dála (Trian na Troighe).'' Category:Nations